


My Sun

by amethyst_ice22



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_ice22/pseuds/amethyst_ice22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their strength, they had been feared. With their abominable powers, they had been shut from the world. Their race was dying and with only Naruto and his parents remaining, his parents have no choice left but to send Naruto off to the Capital. Unknowingly, Naruto becomes a candidate for the crowned prince's consort. Full Summary Inside. AU. SasuNaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Namikazes, the race of wind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Period.

 **Full Summary:** With their strength, they had been feared. With their abominable powers, they had been shut from the world. Their race was dying and with only Naruto and his parents remaining, his parents have no choice left but to send Naruto off to the Capital. Unknowingly, Naruto becomes a candidate for the crowned prince's consort. With death looming over their heads, only one prophesy can save them all.

_The Evil One shall arise again, and only when the Moon and the Sun align, shall the galaxies intervene, and with the constellations as their guide, save them all._

* * *

**Prologue**

Cold winds and small tornadoes rampaged the barren land. What once was a land filled with the rarest but most beautiful greenery, oldest trees, and cleanest and purest waters, had become a land filled with the stench of death, decaying animals, and dry soils. Once a haven now a living hell took its place. Naruto watched as his parents placed red chrysanthemums on the newly built grave. His grandfather had died yesterday. His perverted, strong, and kind grandfather had the last of his life snuffed out after years and years of trying to suppress his  _wind._ It was a recurring nightmare, a vagabond of painful trials trying to kill them off one by one.

A small tear dropped softly from heartbreaking blue eyes. The hurt, pain, and anger all swirling and mixing together in his heavy heart. For years on end, he had questioned their 'almighty creator' at the severity of their situation. The life they were forced to endure had been ruthless, cruel, and unforgiving. To be forced to repress their vibrant spirit—not that he ever did—their _wind_ , their most important counterpart was just the same as shortening one's life span. For centuries, the  _Namikaze_ had been hiding at the foot of the mountains of the  _Four Great Ones,_ waiting till the last of their breaths were taken from them.

Centuries ago, they were called heroes, fairies, miracles, gods and goddesses of war, and many other titles. However, one king of the  _Capital_ had changed  _everything._ Uchiha Madara, the clan head of the race of  _fire_  and the eleventh king of the Capital,  _destroyed_ everything. His fear of the Namikazes escalated when he saw their power as a whole. Nature and wind, it seemed, made for a  _very_ powerful combination. Wind, their natural element, enabled the Namikazes to manipulate the weather to their liking. It became a deadly weapon in war, as lightning and storms did their bidding.

Their affinity to nature made them capable of healing others when it was known throughout the kingdom that only the  _Harunos_ and  _Hyuugas_ were capable of such feat. Being so in tune with nature, their clan knew most poisons, as well as antidotes to nullify their drastic effects on the body. Every clan member also had fast regenerative capabilities and bottomless stamina, making them effective warriors in battle. Most of all, the Namikazes were known for their incomparable beauty and gentle souls. Like bees to honey, they attracted people left and right—from one race to another, age was also of no consequence.

Thus, their abilities to defend themselves through their impregnable barriers and powerful seals became a necessity to protect them from anyone who wishes them harm and malice. All these became both the Namikazes' blessing and downfall. For Uchiha Madara, he saw the race of  _wind_  a threat, as well as a powerful thorn on his side. It was not long after did he make his move, for fear and greed could blind a man as wise as he. With this fear and his fervent desire to be the sole ruler of the Capital, he cooked up a plan and was somehow able to turn the people against them.

One by one, the rumors spread, and Uchiha Madara's scheme flourished. Clans and nations fed on this, except the clan of  _Uzumaki—_ the clan of seals and long-lived beings—who until now, were the only support of their clan. Before long, the once powerful Namikazes were turned away, abhorred for all eternity, and labelled as an evil race in history. The clan head of the race of  _wind_ knew there was nothing more they could do. And with this, he saw it fit, that instead of being slain, they would rather live their lives in hiding for all the years to come.

Suppressing the  _wind,_ their  _souls,_ became an integral part for their survival. The entirety of the Namikazes mourned for this severe loss, but they knew, it needed to be done. For their future generations, their  _children,_ their only  _hope_ to be redeemed must live on in their steed. For that bright future, if there would ever be, they needed to push through with this sacrifice. It was an irony though, that same sacrifice wiped out their clan with only three individuals barely standing.

Namikaze Minato, their current clan head and Uzumaki Kushina, the wife of Minato, both of whom were Namikaze Naruto's parents were the only ones left. Their race was dying, that much was obvious, and there was nothing else they could do. The hope of their ancestors were just wishy washy thinking now, and with their current state, it would only lead to unnecessary loss. Tears fell from his eyes, streaming down with no end as Naruto mourned for their people, before warm arms and the sweet scent of his mother enveloped him, his wet face buried in her silk robes.

"Please...please, don't cry, my child..." Kushina whispered pleadingly,  _brokenly,_ as her own tears fell from her beautiful cerulean eyes. Her shocking, long red hair—a trait common among the  _Uzumaki_ s—swayed around them, protecting both mother and son from the harsh winds. Minato stood by the side, his golden locks ruffled in the wind, and his azure eyes focused on his family; both features passed down to his only child. He watched them close enough to have one arm around Kushina's slim waist, and another around Naruto's small shoulders.  _  
_

Unlike his emotional loved ones, Minato had always been levelheaded and steadfast, but this time, his own eyes shone with unshed tears. The pain of seeing his family suffering and reach breaking point, was too much to bear. His grip tightened around both his wife and child when their bodies, delicate in his hands, trembled against his own. As strong and powerful as they were, they could only take so much, before they too, lost hope. Death was looming over their heads, and Minato could only hope that he and his wife's last course of action, would save them, his son, and the rest of humanity.

They were all living in a precarious balance, and it won't be long before the prophesied 'Evil One' would arise again. And only that prophesy proclaimed the day of Naruto's birth could alter the hands of fate. Minato painfully closed his eyes. One lone tear falling from one of his soulful eyes.  _I'm sorry, Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Capital buzzed with life. The countless booths lined up at every corner of the streets, as well as the parades and boisterous people wandering about, only added to the lively atmosphere. From above and away from the crowd, the castle of the royal family stood. One lone man watched from the shadows of one curtained window, his blood red eyes boring holes into every object he found an annoyance. Said eyes faded to onyx once he heard the agile but silent footsteps coming his way. He schooled his features into emptiness as he awaited the disturbance coming his way.

"State your business,  _servant._ " He spat his words with contempt. A silver-haired man stepped out of the dark, his posture lazy, even as he graced the second prince with a low bow.

"My prince, His Highness summons you." Hatake Kakashi, his adviser, had stated in his usual bored tone. And if it weren't for the fact, that this man had been with him since childhood, he would have lashed out at his audacity and disrespect. Uchiha Sasuke tensed before his posture relaxed once again. It would be ten years too early before he showed any weakness before this annoying man. Yet, even with that small change in his demeanor, Sasuke knew, Kakashi noticed, but chose to ignore it. His eyes flashed red for a second before he turned away from the window and proceeded to the throne room.

His arrival was expected, it seems, as the King and Queen of the Capital stared at him, the former with coldness, and the latter with barely veiled happiness. Sasuke tried not to grimace as he kneeled gracefully with one knee, his right hand over his chest.

"You called for me, Your Highness." Sasuke kept his head low, refusing to make eye contact, lest his anger simpered into the surface, and his  _Sharingan_ manifests itself. It was a bloodline limit, that the race of  _fire_ had possessed long before the oldest man lived. The  _Sharingan_ enabled the Uchiha to copy any abilities, the user sees within a split second, as well as enforce it as his own. However, in times of turbulent emotions, their bloodline limit would appear unknowingly, staining the usual onyx eyes of Uchihas, bleeding red with three black  _tomoe._ Glaring at the current king with those eyes could subject him to punishment, and the shame that came along with it, would wound his pride.

"At ease, my child." Uchiha Fugaku ordered, his voice booming with authority. Sasuke stood silently as he focused his gaze on the king's right shoulder. Seeing his father with those cold eyes would only cause him to feel unstable, and right now, he had no time to be 'unstable.' Not when in another hour, he would be subjected to more  _insanity._

"The plan is being executed as we speak, my son. In an hour, you shall choose the candidates for your consort. Choose as many as you wish, however, at the day of your birth, you shall be betrothed."

The finality of the statement left no room for objection, not when he, the second prince, was the next royal in line for the throne. His brother, Uchiha Itachi, had so 'graciously' stepped down to be a part of the council, stating his wish was not for the benefit of the people, and that his younger brother would make for a better ruler than he. If Sasuke was not so dignified and prideful, he would have rolled his eyes. His older brother obviously just wanted to spite their father.

 _Six more months._ Sasuke remained impassive outwardly, but the tight lid containing his emotions were already breaking bit by bit. On the day of his eighteenth year, he would be engaged to some wench or fag vying for his status and wealth. It was quite amusing really, that the ones who 'created' him were now the ones trying to 'destroy' him. If only his parents knew, that their current heir was only bidding time, before his mind crumbled and he welcomed the insanity lurking beneath the surface.

"As you wish, Your Highness." He bowed low, eliciting a positive response from the king as he nodded his head in approval. Sasuke tried not to clench his fists in anger. It felt as if he were a dog, obeying one's master and gaining their approval.

"Make me proud, son. You are dismissed."

Sasuke bowed once again, his eyes bleeding red once he was out of their site. The feelings he was bottling up were back in full force. The bitterness and pain he had been suppressing flooding his senses. If only his father knew, how long he had been 'making him proud.' Sasuke's existence had always been about  _him_ and  _him_ alone, and refusing to acknowledge his second son. The only reason he was expected as the legitimate heir after his older brother, was because he had no other choice. Uchiha Itachi had always been his father's favorite, and whatever he wanted, Fugaku gave, leaving Sasuke eating after his brother's leftovers. It had always been this way, and until he decided he had enough, Sasuke's life would always be a grand mess of mindfuck for all eternity.

...

The grand ball held for the second prince had been prepared meticulously by the queen herself, Uchiha Mikoto, and surprisingly, the first prince, Uchiha Itachi. They both had made sure that nothing would go out of sorts, as this was one of the most important events in the kingdom. Choosing the candidates for the next queen of the Capital was nothing short of the next king's coronation. Mikoto managed the setting of the grand celebration, the gourmet food to be served, the olden wine in the cellar, and only the finest cutlery they could offer. Itachi supervised the arrangement for seating, taking into account the clans and nobles who could and could not be near each other, the security around the palace, and the protective barriers needed to be held up for the upcoming occasion.

Every detail was inspected and scrutinized, every aspect polished to perfection in hopes of making this a bit bearable for the next king. Mikoto knew all this time how much his second son hated this, hated to have his life dictated like this. But, it was the price every one of them needed to pay for being born into royalty, most especially for his status. The queen was not naive, she knew how much her beloved son had been silently suffering all these years, but there's only so much she could do for him.

Sasuke had been shutting them out for years now, ever since he had reached his fifteenth summer. Even with Itachi's persistence and efforts, Sasuke had not opened up once. She and her oldest son worried for him. And even the prideful and seemingly indifferent king was greatly disturbed by this. The only solution they could come up with is  _this—_ to let their son choose his other half, without their interference. They could now only hope that their son would be able to find that person soon, man or woman, gender does not make a difference.

Itachi watched his mother fret as she gave last minute instructions to her personal servants. In less than half an hour, their gates would open to the people of various clans, and nobility for the choosing of Sasuke's future consort. Itachi tried to be positive, and supporting for his mother all throughout the preparations for the ball. He himself, however, was a bit doubtful about this. He doubted whether there would be a person out there eligible for his younger brother. Itachi was aware of how all nobles and clans alike thought and acted. They only wish to have their status strengthened and their wealth expanded. They only saw his beloved brother as a tool, as a means to an end, while imbecilic, young men, and women only fell in love with his looks.

The first prince could only go along with this because he no longer had any other alternative. As wise and talented he was, his options were already exhausted. He didn't know what else he could do for his younger brother, for Sasuke's turnout was much worse that he had anticipated. Itachi would have even appreciated it, if his brother's eyes had burned with anger all the time, however, as months pass by, it was becoming quite obvious that his brother was tiring. His bottled emotions were taking a toll on his mental capacity, as well as his health. It wouldn't come as a surprise if Sasuke turned ballistic the day of his birthday, six months from now. And though Itachi seemed like a bastard at times, he did care for his brother, more than Sasuke or anyone else would ever know.

The trumpets of the orchestra resounded in the hall, and the majestic rosewood double doors of the palace opened. Nobles and clans, all garbed in expensive clothing filed in as they gossiped among themselves. Itachi watched them from above, his blood red eyes surveying the area, trying to see anything amiss. He was, after all, the head of the security of the palace, aside from being a member of the council. Any wrong move and they would die without realizing it.

"His Highness and his queen have arrived." Silence filled the hall as both Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto walked down the conjoined marble steps. Every person bowed in reverence as their  _Moon_ and  _Sun_ graced their lowly selves. The clapping that followed their stunned silence was immense as both the king and queen sat down on their thrones. Fugaku held up a hand, and everyone else quieted once more. With a glass filled with the finest wine, Fugaku stood from his seat.

"I implore you, my people. Let this night be a blessed one, as my son, Sasuke, chooses the candidates for his wife." The response of the crowd was massive, excited at the prospect of their families being chosen for the candidacy.

"The night ends with Sasuke's choosing and we shall announce them at the stroke of midnight. Until then, enjoy yourselves." Fugaku sat down, his figure imposing and his eyes cold as his people cheered for him. Mikoto smiled at them kindly, her heart still troubled, but a bit more hopeful than her king. She felt a hand enclosing hers, and she squeezed in return.

"Have faith, my king. Our son shall find his own  _Sun_ , as you have with me." She uttered with conviction, and just like all other times, Fugaku felt peaceful. His facade softening in the slightest, his hold on his queen's soft hand firm.

"Yes, for the  _Moon_ cannot shine without its  _Sun._ _"_

_..._

_To Father and Mother,_

_I have arrived safely in the Capital. As your wishes go, I will be meeting with Tsunade-baa this evening. From what I've heard, she is currently serving the royal family as their personal medic, along with her apprentices Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura. I still cannot believe both of you got rid of me by sending me off the that old woman's place! But! Everything here is amazing, mother, father! There seems to be a celebration going on when I arrived this morning. By night, sparkly things blow up in the sky and turn into flowers for a few seconds once above everyone. The houses here are huge! And the castle? It's enormous! There are so many things here I wish you could both see._

_But the people here are not as nice as our people, and I tried not to hit them, I really did! All in all, I am fine though. The travel was not even tiring! So no need to worry mother, I know you think too much at times, wrinkles will appear on your face if you keep doing that. And father, I'm no longer a kid, so please do not worry as well. I will be turning eighteen in less than a year, the year for the rite of passage to adulthood, so I can handle myself. I can defend myself too, you know? I did break our clan's rules multiple times for that too. Hehe. I'm still mad that you both refuse to tell me why I need to suddenly live in the palace. I'll get you both once I'm settled in, that's a promise! I'll send another letter once I come in contact with Tsunade-baa. Until then, take care and know I love you both so so much! More than that damned mountains we lived in since forever!_

_P. S. Wait for me, I promise I will free you both._

_The best son in the world,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Penning his signature, Naruto rolled the scroll containing his letter to his parents. Tapping lightly into his  _chakra,_ he summoned his familiar. A poof was heard and before him was a small version of his  _demon._

"Kyuubi! I missed you!" Naruto tackled the small fox, not minding the heat coming off the demon from the red chakra it possessed. The demon hissed in retaliation before withdrawing its chakra, to avoid burning its master's clothes.

"Kit! How many times do I have to tell you to be more careful?" Naruto buried his nose in its fur in response, before laughing, his voice clear and loud. If the fox weren't so annoyed right now, it would have snuggled into the blond's embrace. At least now, his kit was back to how he was before. It had taken a year before he truly got over the death of his grandfather. It was surprising really. Never had Kyuubi seen anyone as strong in spiring, mind, body, and  _soul_ as this blond ball of energy was. To be surrounded in death the very day he was born, if the fox was in its master's place, Kyuubi would have gone berserk. Not Naruto.  _Never Naruto._ And this strength attracted  _Kyuubi's_ attention, the strongest of the tailed  _beasts._

"It's been ten years since I last saw you, dattebayo!" Naruto expressed in clear joy, and Kyuubi relaxed in his embrace. It was this innocence, that Naruto had unknowingly warranted Kyuubi's loyalty and perhaps  _love._ Without actually trying, the blond was given the protection of the fiercest and greatest demon to be in existence.

"Whatever you say, kit. Now, care to tell me why I was summoned? Or is it because of this stupid sentiments?" Kyuubi drawled with boredom. Naruto pouted as he moved back and released the fox from his iron grip.

"You are as mean as always, Kyuubi." Naruto frowned before holding up the scroll in his hands. "Anyway, I just wanted you to deliver this to mother and father. I infused my chakra in just in case." Kyuubi stepped forward and let Naruto tie the scroll around its body before stepping back.

"It will be delivered once you dismiss me." Naruto nodded before embracing the fox again, uttering a small 'thank you.'

"Yes yes, now let me off already." Naruto laughed a little. Forming a hand seal, he uttered softly.

"Release." His demon disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto stood, his senses probing for any disturbances during his small session with the fox. Nothing seemed amiss, causing him to retract his signals and relax completely. He sat heavily on the ground, as he rummaged through his supplies. He had only a bit more left before his rations disappear completely. It was worrying if it weren't for the fact that he would be within the palace's walls in an hour. Taking a bite from his fruit, he surveyed the forest he was in.

Naruto had traveled a solid five days and four nights to get to where he was now, the  _Capital._ The place where he only heard stories from his grandfather, as well as his parents. It was the first time he had seen this place, as well as all the places he passed to get here. It was _amazing_ , everything was. It had taken him a longer time to get to the Capital because he couldn't help himself. It was the first time he saw  _everything_. It was the first time he was able to see anything from outside the borders of his hometown. The very first time he had seen the world beyond the  _barrier_  protecting and  _caging_ them.

With only the three of them left, his parents finally decided that the family traditions were of no use any longer, and that he needed to see the world beyond, instead of decaying matter and death. Naruto had been excited until they told him, he would be the only one going. It had taken a week before his parents finally convinced him to leave. And all because of one simple promise.

_"You are allowed to free your wind outside this seal, Naruto."_

Their  _souls_ , the  _wind_ , could be free here, and how right his parents were. However, he still needed to be cautious for no living clan or any living being possessed  _wind._ As far as history goes, the whole clan of the  _wind, the Namikazes,_ had all died. Naruto gulped down his last bottle of water before disposing of his trash properly. From where he stood, Naruto could see everything clearly. The castle that towered over everything cast an eerie glow as the sparkly things were fired one after another. The blond's eyes darkened. From now on, the palace would be where he was living in from now on, until he could find the means to get his parents out of  _that_ place. There was only one place where he knew he could find the information he needed, and it's there in that castle, where that damned Uchiha Madara used to live.

Naruto clenched his fists in determination. His parents had exhausted almost all their strength just to get him outside of that barrier, and he would be damned if he didn't free them from that  _prison._ He had promised the day he left that he would do everything to be able to free them. Come shine or rain, nothing would stop him from gaining access to his goal.

...

The full moon cast shadows over the more dimly lighted part of the palace. The residual light from the celestial body served as the path, that the second prince took, to be led away from the source of festivities. Sasuke needed to escape. Everything felt suffocating, and if he had to spend an hour in that damned hall, he would commit mass murder. It was disgusting, how every female  _and_ male desperately tried to catch his attention. They all looked pathetic with that lust and desire burning in their eyes. He hated the sickly feeling coiling around his skin when he thought of his future with any one of them. It made his situation all the more laughable, his eyes transitioned from red to onyx to red again. An ear-splitting scream erupted from his throat as his head throbbed painfully.

It was happening all over again. The constant use of his  _Sharingan_ was taking a toll on his body, not to mention, he had been using it prematurely. For any  _Sharingan_ user, the right age to fully control their bloodline limit was their eighteenth year. However, ever since the repression of his catastrophic emotions, he was able to activate it unknowingly. Now, he was paying the price. His eyesight was starting to deteriorate and his health was rapidly declining. It wouldn't surprise him if he died on his birthday, that would be so much better than being married to any of  _those_ people.  _  
_

The last of the pain turned into dull throbbing in his head, letting him take a deep breath of relief. Sasuke turned his gaze to the sky, his blank eyes focused on the moon. His heart felt heavy. _If I were to be the Capital's Moon, where is my Sun?_ It was their tradition, an ancient practice established way back. Their ancestors firmly believed in the beauty and power of the celestial beings. The constellations were used as their guide, the ones of which determine time, as well as the guiding light of all. Which is why the king was dubbed as the  _Moon,_ while the queen, the  _Sun._ For without the  _Sun,_ the  _Moon_ cannot shine. As the king will fall without the queen by his side.

Sasuke scoffed disdainfully at the notion of such nonsense. With the way this ball was going, he had better chances of gouging his eyes out than finding his  _Sun._ He breathed in deeply, savoring the cool, wintry air, before the hairs on the back of his neck rose. Quickly, he stood up, a glare marring his face. His bloodline limit once again activated. From behind the acacia tree, a figure donned in a dark brown, hooded coat, stepped out. Sasuke tensed, the pinwheel in his eyes swirling in malice. The figure raised his hands in surrender.

"Ease up a little, will you? I do not bite." The stranger, which he now identified as a man, cheerfully said. Sasuke didn't ease the warning in his eyes, instead, he summoned his  _Kusanagi no Tsurugi,_ sparks of lightning covering the blade.

"Show yourself, intruder!" Sasuke growled out, his stance taking an offensive one, ready to strike anytime. The cloaked man sighed. There goes his stealth mission.  _Tsunade-baa will castrate me for this._

"Can we not just talk about this in a more civil manner? I am only here to see my grandmother, Tsunade." Sasuke's eyes flickered in recognition at the name yet he did not ease the tension in his shoulders.

"You lie! The Great Healer does not have children!" Naruto winced at the accusation. Well, there goes his peaceful entry. He had forgotten that Tsunade didn't have children, though he still considered her as his grandmother. He was not, in any angle, at fault since his grandmother did consider his parents her children. The blond sighed before turning around, showing the raven-haired man the emblem stitched to his cloak.

"Well, she is my grandmother all the same. The  _Uzumaki_ clan will not tell you, otherwise, my friend." The orange swirl so familiar to him and his people, the sign of  _friendship_  among the capital, contrasted against the intruder's dark cloak. Sasuke's eyes widened, his posture relaxing almost instantaneously as he released his sword. This person was definitely not  _lying_  for the  _Uzumaki_ clan had always been on neutral grounds, and would never hurt anyone. Most especially since the Great Healer Tsunade was from that clan. His  _Sharingan_ faded and spasms of pain attacked his eyes.

"Arrgh!" Naruto quickly turned around at the sudden grunt of pain. Guided by his instincts, he rushed forward, barely able to catch the fallen man.

"What's wrong? Tell me what hurts!" The blond panicked, his blood going cold at the notion of another death. He was going overboard with his imagination, but seeing death every single day of your life, does that to you.

"E-Eyes...pain...m-make it stop!" Another howl of pain came from the fallen man, and Naruto tried not to cry at the pain coming off in waves from the convulsing body. Gently, Naruto laid him on the floor, while he took the hands covering the man's eyes away from his face. With careful hands, the blond opened the closed lids, a gasp suddenly escaped from his lips. The man's pupils were dilated, and the remnants of his bloodline limit could be seen at the ends of the irises. Naruto frowned at the possible outcome of this damage if he had come a little later.  _He would have been permanently blinded._

The blond nodded to himself, he didn't have the luxury of time as of the moment. He needed to make quick work if he wanted to succeed. Forming a set of seals, he muttered under his breath.  _Boar. Pig. Tiger._ His azure eyes opened and green  _chakra_  poured from his hands. As gently as he could, he placed both his hands over the raven-haired man's eyes. Probing the nerves located to the brain, and the chakra point connected to his bloodline limit, Naruto slowly inserted his chakra in, trying to ease the pain. The man roared in agony again, causing the blond to wince.

"Do not reject me, please just let it flow. It will be alright. I will not harm you, I promise." Naruto gently soothed the man, hoping his words would have the desired effect. He watched as scrunched eyes opened, and the young Namikaze smiled in assurance. The eyes closed once again, and before long, the quivering stopped and the other's breathing evened out. Naruto smiled small before focusing on the task at hand. For now, he had to temporarily seal this person's bloodline limit. If his suspicions were true, then, he had been using it prematurely, and quite recklessly by the way he reacted to the most insignificant threat to his being. Closing his eyes, the blond nudged the chakra point, letting the flow of chakra slow down. Forming a seal with one hand, he uttered.

 _"Seal of Lotus."_ Naruto could envision it. The small flower-like seal had already blocked the passageway to access the bloodline limit. Until this man fully heals and is actually ready to use his ability once again, this seal will prevent him from using it. Pouring a bit more chakra into his fingers, Naruto carefully mended the torn tissues behind the irises, produced more hemoglobin for better oxidation, and relaxed the strained muscles. In time, the veins around the eyes, as well as the blood-red seeping into those onyx irises had disappeared. In its place was a pair of healthy looking eyes, and a more handsome face sleeping peacefully against the grass.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief, as his body adjusted at the sudden use of almost a quarter of his chakra. Healing was definitely hard, and he really was not suited for the job. Naruto sighed once again, his attention back at the man resting a few inches away from him. Now that he had a good look at him, he begrudgingly admitted how  _handsome_ he truly was. Flawless, porcelain skin, a perfect arch for his nose, the deep onyx eyes, and the sculpted body of a god. This man could hold his own against his father. Namikaze Minato, was, after all, one of the most charming men in their history. Naruto pouted at this. It was a bit of a pity that his looks leaned a bit more on his mother's side. Though what he wanted was his mother's red hair, not his father's golden ones. Ah well, beggars cannot be choosers.

The blond shook his head, clearing all wayward thoughts from his mind. The night was becoming darker, and with a quick check of his surroundings, Naruto stood and stretched his stiff limbs. The night was not getting any younger, and his grandmothers was not getting any more lenient. With one last glance at the sleeping stranger, he turned away, and disappeared from sight, leaving nothing in his wake.

It must have been an hour or so before the young Uchiha prince had woken from his fitful sleep, the best he had in ages. His eyes were sore, and his throat was parched, but all in all, he felt light. Lighter than he had ever felt before. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and it took him a few more seconds to register what happened. He quickly sat up, and placed his hands over his eyes in disbelief.

The usual pain and dizziness that accompanied his wakening were gone. As well as the blurriness he had been experiencing for almost two years. His eyesight was back to how it was before he started using his  _Sharingan._ Sasuke blinked multiple times just to make sure he was not hallucinating. An image of locks of the finest gold, and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen, suddenly came to mind. His eyes darkened and a small ray of hope bloomed in his heart that night. For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke had glimpsed the greatest star in existence, the only celestial body he had thought to be non-existent in his life until now,  _his Sun._

_To be continued..._


	2. Uchihas, the race of fire

The  _race_  of  _fire_ , more widely known as the  _Uchihas,_ had ruled the  _Capital_ for countless generations. The current king, Uchiha Fugaku, with his wife, Uchiha Mikoto, held power for over twenty years. With wisdom and generosity, the imperial family ruled along with the other lower houses and nobilities of the land. The Capital was the main city of the  _Fire_ country, the strongest of the  _Five Countries_ that ruled over the lands. 

The strength of the Fire Nation was attributed to the number of powerful races that resided within its boundaries. There were the race of  _tenketsu_ _—_ the  _Hyuugas,_ the race of  _nature_ —the  _Harunos,_ the race of  _seals_ and  _long-lived beings—_ the  _Uzumakis,_ and the race of  _fire_ itself. Many other remarkable clans resided within  _Fire,_ therefore, many other nations regarded them as the fiercest and strongest nation to ever exist. Not many would want to wage war against this country, for defeat was absolute, and punishment was to perish.

At some point in history, one race had been eradicated as the  _Fire's_ strongest ally—the race of  _wind._ Only a select few truly knew the conspiracy behind the disappearance of the  _Namikazes_ , and the greatest healer of the land was one of them. Lady Tsunade Senju of the legendary  _Sannin,_ renowned not only by name but also race, swore by her ancestors to never utter the forbidden history of the Namikazes. As such, she was having a hard time processing that the future  _heir_ of the  _wind_  was standing before her, grinning from ear to ear with eyes sparkling like rare gems.

"N-Naruto?" She uttered in disbelief, the potion she had been working on, now bubbling on the floor, and grotesquely marring the white marble. Said man tackled her to the ground, his arms around her rigid frame. Her hands were trembling as she too wrapped her arms around Naruto. He was now a fully grown teenager, and it silently reminded her how long she had last seen him.

"Tsunade-baa! Tsunade-baa! I missed you! It's been so long!" His enthusiasm, it seemed, had not died down in the slightest. Tsunade's eyes softened, her embrace tightening around her  _precious_ grandson.  _Yes, it has, my dear._

"You are still as immature as the last time I saw you,  _bra_ t."

Naruto frowned at the address, but his arms didn't loosen in their hold, if anything, he only snuggled further into her generous bosom. The warmth was nostalgic, and her scent brought back memories of his childhood. Memories which didn't contain  _death_ and  _pain._ They stayed wrapped in each other for a while longer before Tsunade reluctantly pulled away, a grin was on her lips, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Naruto fidgeted in front of her, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed at being scrutinized.

"Now, brat. You have a  _lot_ of explaining to do." Tsunade started, looking pointedly at Naruto when he stepped back. Her hand shot up, her fingers trapping his wrist. A smirk was on her face, and Naruto  _really_ tried not to pull his hand away, lest he risks snapping his wrist in  _two_. Tsunade was known to have immeasurable physical strength, and he did not want to take chances. Not when he saw it with his own eyes ten years ago.

"From beginning to end, not one detail must be spared. Understand, brat?" Naruto swallowed, his head nodding furiously when he felt the grip on his wrist tightening.

"Yes, Tsunade-baa." He squeaked, his male pride shattering to smithereens. It does that to you when all your life you see females  _dominating_ males. His father was not any different. Namikaze Minato  _feared_ making his wife angry. His grandfather  _cowered_ before this lady before him. There has to be some universal law out there that states that women should never be offended.

"Good. I'm glad you see it my way. Now, sit down boy and get to it." Naruto hurriedly nodded and did as was told. His grandmother's eyes never left his, and he just knew it would be a long  _long_ night.

...

The heat of the celebration was at its peak as only an hour is left before the candidates of the prince's consort was announced and introduced to every noble, and clan present. The boisterous chattering and colorful dances were getting frequent, hoping to alleviate the excitement and anxiety the multitude of people were feeling. Itachi surveyed the vicinity from above, his eyes taking into account his brother's entrance from the side door leading to the one of the gardens.

A grimace appeared on his face. It seems Sasuke has yet to choose his candidates. A quick glance at his parents, and he knew, they knew as well. There was already a scroll in his mother's hand, and an inked feather by her side. They were already prepared with their own list of candidates, and it didn't bode well for Itachi. If Sasuke didn't decide by the stroke of midnight, the candidacy for his wife will be decided  _for_ him.

A sudden prickling at the hairs on his neck had him glancing to the side. Hatake Kakashi was staring at him, his hand gesturing to his brother. Itachi nodded in understanding. There was no option left but to intervene. Sasuke was not in his right state of mind, and deciding such an important change in his life could destroy everything Itachi had been striving to prevent all this time. His decision was set, and if a confrontation was needed to settle this matter, then so be it. He snapped his fingers, and a masked man suddenly appeared behind him. Dressed in a uniform identifying him as a soldier under the first prince's command, the man kneeled before his master and bowed his head in respect.

"Your orders, my siege." His words were uttered in quiet awe. His whole form was tense, and alert. Itachi nodded in acknowledgment.

"Take over my post. You have my permission to kill anyone suspicious." The young monarch's gaze was back on his brother, yet his order was uttered with finality, and left no room for objections. The masked man placed his hand over his chest, his eyes closing at the command.

"It shall be done splendidly, my lord." There was silence, and he knew he was alone. He quietly stood, and watched as his master conversed with the royal prince. His mission has begun, and just as he promised, anyone deemed dangerous will be killed without mercy. His lord's words were absolute, and disobeying Uchiha Itachi was the same as forfeiting one's life.

Kakashi stared, his eyes not even blinking at the sudden appearance of Itachi's most loyal servant. There was something unsettling him since his charge's disappearance. Sasuke had been gone for about three hours or so, and though he was indifferent to everything around him, the kingdom's greatest adviser had worried for him. Yet, his worries were unfounded as soon as the second prince entered the hall again. Though as quickly as he analyzed the prince for any injuries, his visible eye narrowed at the sudden change in Sasuke's aura. There was something  _there—_ _different_ , if he had to describe it.

The clan he was born in was known to produce only the best, geniuses in their field, and they dared not to disappoint. Though a tragedy had ended their legacy, it cannot be denied that Hatake Kakashi was one of the kingdom's finest warriors. His intellect was just as sharp, but his 'accursed eye' was what made him truly feared. He was the only individual in the world, outside of the fire race to possess the Sharingan _._ However, all that was history. Kakashi's form went rigid as both princes disappeared behind one of the many doors leading outside the main hall. His hunch was just confirmed when Itachi had glanced his way before they left completely. Something had  _changed_.

In the span of measly hours, Sasuke's manic aura had died down to a dull hum. The change was massive, and even without his  _eye_ , he could clearly see it in the prince's demeanor. His chakra channels were stable and the usual power radiating off Sasuke due to his lack of control had died down. Kakashi's instincts were prickling at him, telling him— _forcing_ him to know what caused  _this_  but he fought against the urge to do so _._ Itachi does not take well to intruders. As of now, anyone outside their brotherhood is considered as an outsider. And the first prince was one of the people he would never want as an enemy. Just like any other Uchiha, Itachi bore grudges, and he does so for a very  _very_  long time.

Kakashi sighed, his body trying to adjust from the sudden spike in his chakra. It would be quite disastrous if he suddenly alerted the guests with his unnecessary chakra outbreak. The assassin watching from above would not deem him any less of an enemy if he does. His job was to observe, and anything other than that initial goal was highly unacceptable.

From the shadows, Kakashi observed from a hunter's point of view. Every move was analysed, every face committed to memory, and every sound taken into account. So far, he had yet to detect any malicious intent, as well as unidentified guests. The constant buzzing of the people was just getting to him, and the boredom coupled with it, just made it worse.

There was no actual need that he should be here, but he would never miss knowing  _who_  would make his charge's life miserable. It was his personal duty to accomplish that. A languid smile settled on his lips. Sasuke needs to loosen up as much as he could. As his future adviser, Kakashi needed to make it possible. Though lost in thought, he didn't miss the sudden flash of yellow, no,  _gold_ registered at his periphery. _  
_

Kakashi quickly stood, his whole form tense and ready. The watchman from above seemed to be just as tense, and by the many _kunai_  in his hands, it won't be long before the man strikes. Quickly stepping into the hall, his head moved from left to right, looking for that distinct color. It was  _absurdly_  rare. Even the Great Healer herself did not have that bright mane. Yamanaka Ino of the  _Yamanaka clan_ , did not possess that color as well, and in the record of their empire, not one else possesses such vibrancy.

It was a well-established fact that aside from bloodline limits, skill sets, and other abilities; physical attributes set apart every clan, or race. Ordinary civilians and soldiers were exempted though, for they do not possess the  _chakra_  to be considered in his radar. Very good examples were the Uzumakis' crimson hair, the Uchihas' ebony locks, and the Harunos' pink hair. It was the blood formula and the gene composition which made every clan different from each other. Intermarriages among tight-knit clans were still encouraged in this day and age. Thus, traditions were preserved well.

The Great Healer was a different case, as well as Yamanaka Ino. Lady Tsunade, though a part of the Uzumaki clan, had diverged from the usual clan feature due to being a mix of the Senju and the Uzumaki. The Senju clan was an exception due to their varying mix in race. While Yamanaka Ino was the daughter of a clan member who was half-blood an Uzumaki.  _Ah, found him._

 _How bold._ Kakashi deadpanned. He didn't know if that person was an idiot or not, but to bear an eye-catching color without hesitance was idiocy. The stares and mindless gossip of the people near the blond didn't bother him. The moron just kept on eating without a care for the world. Silently, he walked up to him, his steps silent and his chakra cloaked. It was never wrong to be too careful. Raising his right hand, Kakashi moved in for the kill.

...

" _Brother."_  Sasuke hissed, his temper alight. "Why am I being forced to be in your presence, when in half an hour, my doom is to be decided?" There was bitterness in his voice, but what surprised Itachi was there was anger burning in his brother's eyes. It had been so long since he saw any kind of emotion underneath those eyes. Intrigued, he stepped forward, two fingers raised before settling on Sasuke's forehead.

" _Silence."_  Itachi retaliated, and for once, his brother didn't make a fuss. An eyebrow rose in question, but he remained silent, and let his chakra probe Sasuke's body. Closing his eyes in concentration, he felt for the chakra points and channels connected to the retinas. Everything seemed fine, and from the visions directly projected in his mind, he had no need to worry. Deciding to probe further, Itachi let loose another wave of chakra inside Sasuke's body. However, this time, the flow was directed towards their bloodline limit. Just as soon as he did, he was blocked, and his chakra was forced out. His  _Sharingan_ swirled as he opened his eyes, alarmed and confused.

"Sasuke. What did you do?" Itachi was baffled, and quite displeased at what he saw. Sasuke knew this was coming, it was just a matter of time before his older brother  _and_  his adviser find out. Unfortunately, nothing gets past them. They were among the best warriors of the land, as well as the pride of their generation. Though he would never admit it to their faces. The royal prince frowned and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, and his gaze firmly set on Itachi's.

"I encountered an outsider at the west garden." Sasuke started, carefully gauging his brother's expression. It remained blank as always. He turned away from him, choosing to stare at the crimson curtains of their windows.

"His intent was to seek an audience with the Great Healer. He claimed that Lady Tsunade was his grandmother, and that he was an Uzumaki." Itachi listened carefully, his eyes analyzing every movement his brother was making. He could see the slight anxiety hidden behind those eyes, as well as relief, but it was still a worrying fact.

"You have not answered my question,  _little brother."_ Sasuke flinched, Itachi was getting impatient. He sighed and ruffled his tresses, his frustration clear for his brother to see.

"Even  _I_ am uncertain, Itachi. After almost engaging him in battle, my eyesight had worsened, and the pain became unbearable. When I came to, he was gone, and my eyesight had been restored." It wasn't in Itachi's nature to express any sort of emotion. However, if he was, he would be openly gaping at Sasuke. It was unheard of. This phenomenon or whatever one might call it, was deemed impossible.

It was known among all Uchihas that once their sight deteriorates, the only way to remedy it was to have another set of eyes to be transplanted. To restore their eyes to their perfect condition was a feat not even the Great Healer can do. Repairing the damaged tissues and constrained muscles were possible, but to restore their eyesight to a hundred percent was still being researched. Therefore, activating the Sharingan prematurely was highly forbidden until the day of the rite of passage.

At the 18th year, the components of their bloodline limit would have adjusted to every chakra point, channel, and pathway in the body. The strain in the eyes, and the brain would become endurable, and the eyesight of the user would not be affected. All this time, Itachi had known Sasuke was using it for almost two years without guidance, and in secrecy, but for  _this_ to happen...His eyes widened for a moment, realization clear in his blood-red eyes.

"He sealed your Sharingan, Sasuke. He healed you as well." The words were foreign in his mouth, and the disbelief expressed on Sasuke's face confirmed his doubts. It just wasn't possible.

"But that's impossible, Itachi! The Great Healer herself confirmed this!"  _My thoughts exactly._ Itachi's level gaze watched as Sasuke stood and faced him. He was about to answer his brother when another thought came to mind.  _Ah, the ball._

"We will discuss this later with Lady Tsunade herself. For now, I warn you that the candidates for your wife had already been chosen. Any changes you have in mind should be done  _now."_

Itachi stared at him meaningfully, daring him to argue. Sasuke sighed and turned away. The usual boiling anger, and heady frustrations in his chest were gone, instead, he only felt calm and indifferent The turbulent emotions he had been suppressing, were quiet ever since he woke up from his light slumber moments ago. He turned to Itachi again, his eyes clear and  _alive_ , much to Itachi's surprise. For months, he had been trying to rile his brother into actually reacting as a human should, not some doll with dull and dead eyes. Now, here was Sasuke, doing the seemingly unattainable so easily.

"I will intervene when I deem it so, brother." Sasuke turned away from Itachi as he headed back to the celebration. His whole body felt light, and all his thoughts were clear. He knew what he had to do, and if this  _search_ for his soon-to-be wife would be the way for him to find his  _Sun,_ then, so be it.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he watched Sasuke enter the grand hall. There was something strange with the way his brother was acting. For one thing, he wasn't making a fuss, and another, he  _actually_ accepted the inevitable decision for his candidates. It was highly suspicious, and he knew, Sasuke was scheming something. Every Uchiha was manipulative, and quite deceitful. Itachi was not spared from those displeasing characteristics, and as an Uchiha, Sasuke was just the same. A moment's pause, and he followed after his younger brother. In a flurry of leaves, the hall previously occupied by one lone male was now empty.

...

Naruto looked around him, his eyes sparkling like the ocean as he wandered around the hall in amazement. Countless people garbed in expensive clothing merrily celebrated among themselves. The lights from the chandelier, the music from the orchestra, the buffet of exquisite food, the many servants serving the guests, as well as the grandeur of the decor seemed like he was in a fairy tale. His mother had always told him stories, but hearing was not the same as seeing.

It was the first time he saw things like these. Gatherings filled with laughter and joy were foreign to him. All his life, the only gatherings he had the misfortune of attending were funerals. Unknowingly, this festive event just made it all the more clear of how misplaced his presence was.  _I do not belong here._ His chest tightened, making him quickly shake his head. Naruto can't do this. Lounging with thoughts of grief and pain were for people who had the luxury of time, which unfortunately, he did not have.

His primary concern at the very least was that roasted pig at the very end of the buffet table. His mouth watered at the sight, and he quickly set to work. A plate of cleanly sliced pork was quickly in his hand as he tentatively bit into the morsel of meat. Naruto's eyes closed in delight as the burst of flavors invaded his mouth.  _Delicious._ He thought in absolute bliss. He didn't expect anything less from a celebration hosted by the royal family. If he could, he would definitely give his compliments to the chef.

However, nothing could beat the combined efforts of his parents in the kitchen. They whipped up the best dishes known to man. Naruto's bright eyes suddenly dimmed at the thought of his parents. His appetite suddenly dwindled to nothing, and he set his plate on a nearby table. His mind was suddenly plagued with his mission, and his impromptu identity. He was now posing as a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, the adopted grandson of Lady Tsunade Senju. It was the most effective, as well as safest route for him to continue living in the palace. No one would question his sudden appearance when he was under the wing of the Great Healer herself.

It had been a gamble on their part, but Naruto needed to stay in the palace for as long as necessary. He had sworn on his grandfather's grave that he would set his parents free, and clear the name of the Namikazes. Uchiha Madara's lie will cease in this lifetime, and he would do anything and everything to ensure the fruition of his goal.

Naruto sighed. If only he knew where to start, then, it would be whole lot easier. His ears suddenly perked up, and the hairs on his neck stood on end. Muted steps were approaching him, and without a second thought, he turned around, his hand gripping the offending hand poised to touch him. Brilliant blues narrowed in warning, and his grip was deathly but the offender only stared at him with bored eyes.

The massive, golden, tree-shaped clock situated at the center of the hall had the crowd anxiously staring at the prince sitting at the throne just below the king and queen's own. Only a quarter was left before the designated time of announcement, and the mood for the celebration had gone down considerably. While every individual in the room was set on one goal, Kakashi had something else in mind, and now he was quietly paying the consequences.

If there was one thing that he could ever be surprised about in life, it was this young man before him. Kakashi was not expecting this kind of greeting at all. The grip around his right hand could break any normal person's bones, and the glare directed at him was misplaced against such rare but pleasing features. Outlandish gold hair, and the finest cerulean blue eyes against a slightly tan face. It only heightened his suspicions about this person. This young man was not from around here.

"Who are yo—"The grand bell from the tower outside chimed, and the cheers and shrieks of excitement from the crowd washed out his voice. In a moment of surprise, Naruto flinched, and it was only the distraction Kakashi needed to break free from his hold. Kakshi glanced at the front for a brief second before turning to the blond only to realize his target was no longer in sight. A small sigh escaped his lips. Well, at least, he tried. His form hunched as he shrugged and hid in his corner again. The show was about to begin, and he would make sure he would witness everything.

Fugaku stood from his seat, a scroll in his hand. Sasuke walked towards his father, and kneeled on one knee before him, his right hand on his chest. The king nodded in acknowledgement before placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, the prince gracefully stood in response. For one fleeting moment, Fugaku's eyes widened as his son stared him in the eye. It was the first time in two years since their eyes met. This sudden change rattled him, but he quickly regained his composure, and turned to his people who were watching them in anticipation.

"My people, the time has come for my son to announce the worthy candidates to be his wife." The crowd's applause and cheers shook the entire hall.

"Listen well, and be blessed. The decision has been made, and the royal family shall accept all of the royal heir's choosing." Fugaku uttered with conviction as he handed the scroll to Sasuke. Fugaku nodded at his son, who nodded in return, and the message had been clear.  _It's all yours._ The king sat back on his throne, his fingers once again laced in Mikoto's.

Sasuke walked forward, stopping only at the edge of the podium. With deft fingers, he unfolded the scroll, silently reading the contents. A small smirk settled on his lips, making every eligible woman and a few men swoon at the sight. He removed his gaze from the list, and raised his hand. The multitude gathered hushed, giving way to silence the royal prince had requested.

"Glorious people of Fire, I, Uchiha Sasuke, the rightful heir to the throne have chosen..." Sasuke paused in his speech, and with a mocking smile on his face, ripped the scroll; letting the pieces fall unceremoniously on the carpeted floor.

"...none." The king and queen stared at their son, appalled. Gasps and mutters of disbelief filled the hall. Sasuke took everything in stride _._ He raised his hand once again, and reluctantly, the whispers died down, and silence reigned once more.

"Know that I have chosen none, however." Sasuke paused once again, reveling in the way the crowd strained to listen to his every word. It won't be long before he was truly the king of this land, and by then, every individual would have no choice but to obey him.  _But first._

"As by royal decree, a king must rule his land with his queen. And thus, I ask that every clan, race, and family to choose their own representative to send to the palace." Sasuke walked down one flight of stairs and stopped at the middle.

"As the future king, my wife needs not name, power, or wealth. My Sun shall be dubbed so through inert character, capabilities, and beauty of self." The crowd listened attentively, captivated by the prince's soulful speech. Kakashi watched his charge, surprise and awe clear on his face.  _Was this even the elfish and rotten prince I have been talking to just hours ago?_ Mikoto's eyes watered as her hand trembled against Fugaku's. They shared a glance, hope blooming in both their hearts.

"I beseech you, people of the will of fire. Gender, race, appearance, and influence will not decide who my heart chooses. Let it be known that tonight, I issue a challenge." Sasuke stared at the crowd, his eyes hard and determined. Everything will change this very night. He will not settle for anything else.

"Capture my attention, my heart, and my loyalty with your strength alone. To be my consort, you must clear my tests. Defeat all adversaries, and take your rightful place beside me. This, I ask of my future wife. That is all." Sasuke finished his speech, and silence lasted for only a minute before the crowd's applause and cheers reverberated throughout the grand hall.

The council of elders stared at him in awe, clearly not expecting the royal prince to be so insightful. They had been doubtful at the choosing of the heir, for in their eyes, Itachi was the rightful heir to the throne. And with the way the second prince was indifferent to all affairs in the palace was no less than infuriating, the council was not convinced. However, it seems that they were wrong, and with just a span of minutes, Sasuke had earned the respect and admiration of the people.

He had also guaranteed the side of many who were once opposed to him. Such humbling words, and gentle side yet to be seen until that moment, had enraptured every individual that very day. Itachi stared at his brother in pride. Truthfully, he couldn't comprehend this sudden turn of events, but it seems, all his worries had been misguided. Sasuke was not as unstable as they all assumed to be.

Kakashi's penetrating gaze did not falter from Sasuke. He was still speechless, and his mind was grappling at the fact, that yes, it was his student up there, and not anyone else. It seems they would be having a very  _long_  conversation later on. A quick glance above, and he was met with Itachi's red stare. Yes, it would be a very  _very_  long conversation indeed.

...

"You—You ingrate! How could you be so careless! Not to mention undeniably stupid! Have you no brains, boy?" Tsunade roared, her delicate face marred by the angry scowl on her face. Well, he was not expecting this when he came back from his venture in the palace. Naruto tried all he could not to duck and cover, and run away as fast as he could, but the seal around the room was preventing him from doing so. Instead, he frowned defiantly at her, his arms crossed, trying to act strong.

"Fine, I'm so—"

"Sorry will not cut it, you brat! Do you even know what you did? Not only did you mess with a person's bloodline limit—and of all people, it had to be the royal prince!—you also used a highly forbidden jutsu long forgotten in this lifetime!" Naruto glared in retaliation, and shouted back.

"Then, you expect me to do nothing while he was grovelling in pain on the ground? It was you who taught me that healers must heal without bias!" Tsunade's eyes flashed in anger, her clenched fists banged on her rosewood desk hard, splitting the fine piece of furniture in half. The halved pieces crumbled soon after, and Naruto tried not to flinch at the sudden display of Tsunade's manic physical strength.

"I  _expected_ you to be wiser and to act with more caution! And what you did was far from healing. The Seal of Lotus is of a different nature altogether. You know this, yet deliberately executed the jutsu without thinking of the consequences! You even used it on one of the people who would kill you on sight when they find out who you really are! I dare you to deny my accusations!"

Tsunade bellowed, releasing a wave of chakra which shook the whole west wing of the castle. The occupants of that wing only shook their heads in dismay. It seems that another unfortunate soul was at the receiving end of their lady healer's wrath. They uttered a small prayer in their heads before going about their way.  _God bless thy pitiful soul._ Naruto suddenly felt a shiver down his spine. He looked up and saw Tsunade give him a look which had him turning away in shame.

"This is unfair, Tsunade-baa. I only wanted to help, and if I did not intervene then..." Tsunade sighed, and ruffled her neat ponytail into a knotty mess. She sat heavily on her chair, not even sparing her destroyed desk a glance. Someone will replace it again in the morning, just like the previous day, and the day before yesterday, and so on.

"...he would become blind by the end of two to three months. I know this, and  _he_ knows this as well. But what was once lost, cannot be saved, Naruto. And restoring the royal prince's eyesight was something I deemed impossible when I diagnosed him awhile back."

She chanced a gaze at him, and was satisfied to see the sudden pale complexion of her grandson. She nodded at him, reinforcing the idea in his head. Naruto needed to know the severity of the situation he unknowingly landed himself in. If the Great Healer herself was unable to cure the prince, then, who else could? Naruto's eyes widened, his whole body getting tense, while sweat gathered at the back of his neck. He was irrefutably doomed, and he has yet to stay in the palace for less than a day!

"Good, you finally understand. Healing is a means of repairing, Naruto. As healers, we are able to use our chakra to  _repair_ tissues, muscles, broken bones, replenish blood vessels, as well as many others. However, as healers, we know more than anyone else that we are unable to  _restore_ what is forever irreparable. As such, if a major organ is destroyed beyond repair, we cannot possibly just restore it to its perfect condition or produce another organ out of thin air. Tell me, brat, do you think once a heart is dead, we could heal it and make it come alive?" Pondering over the question for a minute, Naruto finally nodded.  _  
_

"Yes, so long as the valves and chambers are intact, and the arteries are not severed. That is why some, if not most, heart transplants are successful." Tsunade nodded her approval. She really did teach him well.

"That is correct. Now, if the heart was crushed and cut into pieces, do you think we could still  _heal_ it?" Naruto stared at her, his eyes widening by the second, and his mouth opening slightly. Tsunade sighed as she massaged the temples of her forehead.

"This situation is exactly the same. Restoring an Uchiha's eyesight is deemed impossible because of the constant strain their bloodline limit induces on their eyes. Their eyes are unable to recover since their  _Sharingan_ has already incorporated itself in their chakra system. It takes eighteen years before the Sharingan becomes accessible to the clan members, therefore, using it prematurely is forbidden. Sasuke is a selfish fool and in spite of this well-laid out rule, he did the opposite. The only way for him to be fully healed is either through transplant or to seal off his ability permanently, which for the former is impossible, since a clan's bloodline limit is their pride. And there is only the assurance of preventing further deterioration, not restoring their eyesight before the start of their vision loss. Thus, transplant is the only option left, which in  _your_  case—"Naruto flinched when Tsunade fixed him with a glare before continuing.

"—made the impossible  _possible_. Do you have any idea how shocked we were to find out that not only are his eyes healed, his Sharingan is also sealed?" Naruto looked away from her, a petulant pout on his lips. Tsunade's eyes narrowed, as she stood and paced around the room.

"I had to give an immaculate lie just to convince them that the jutsu was still in its trial stage, and would only be possible to be performed once, since the user could very well die from chakra exhaustion. Sasuke, being the imbecile he was, wanted the seal removed, which I can't, not when the Seal of Lotus is also a _blood seal!"_ She exploded for the last time before flopping on a nearby couch, utterly exhausted. Naruto stared at her in doubt, torn between wanting to hug her grandmother, or staying away a five-mile radius from her. The former won, and within seconds he was within her embrace. Tsunade sighed, and caressed the golden spikes of hair tickling her chin.

"You are aware, right Naruto? Your mother's seals are different from your father's. And the Seal of Lotus is definitely Minato's. It is a relic of the Namikaze clan. And for everyone alive today, it does not exist." Tsunade paused when she felt Naruto's hands tightening around her body. Her honey-coloured eyes softened.

"You cannot use it out in the open, not when your very existence is taboo. You are a secret—my, and the whole of the Uzumaki clan's secret. Know that your bloodline limit must remain a secret as well. Do you understand, Naruto?"

She called him tenderly and felt a smile form on her lips when Naruto nodded into her chest. Tsunade sighed, and closed her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling, her mind blank, her fingers combing through Nauto's golden locks. It wasn't long before the complete silence and her gentle ministrations lulled her grandson to sleep. He had a tiring day, and sleeping comfortably for once was something he deserved. Tsunade carefully untangled herself from Naruto's hold, and carefully laid his limp form on the couch. She watched him sleep for awhile when she felt something crawling inside her clothes, and settling on her shoulder.

"Katsuyu." The slug opened its mouth, revealing the white scroll inside its body. Tsunade pulled it out and quickly unrolled the scroll to read its contents.

"They send their greetings, my lady." Tsunade nodded in response. She burned the scroll once she was done reading it, and turned to her summon.

"Have your clone seek Shizune out. Make haste. The plans are already in motion." The slug nodded, and without a moment's notice, another slug appeared on the floor, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tsunade's eyes nodded in satisfaction. There were a lot more things that needed her attention, and this sudden challenge the royal bratty prince had issued, would be her biggest problem yet. She just hopes that the 'child of prophesy' would not blow the palace into pieces once the inevitable happens. She glanced at her grandson, her eyes soft as she took in the innocence Naruto so easily projects. Her eyes grew determined and she vowed in her heart that she will never let this precious child get hurt.  _Never again._

_Not like Dan, or Nawaki, or Jiraiya._

_To be continued..._


End file.
